zyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ep. 43: Live Again! Zyusouken
is the forty-third episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is an episode that featuring the aftermath of Burai's death and how Geki and Dragon Caesar cope with his loss. Synopsis The Zyurangers face a hard time with Dragon Caesar as it grieves over the loss of Burai, even as they need its assistance against a DoraMonster that keeps getting stronger. Plot As a patrolman walks his beat one evening, an earthquake occurs that makes him note there have been so many lately. However, a huge shadow appears on a nearby wall, soon revealed to be a walking Dragon Caesar making him run as the Guardian Beast spots a hillside and rushes towards it. The Zyuranger follow and find it odd that it's rushing after something without being attacked, with it slicing down an electrical tower making Dan and Mei wonder if it wants to black out Tokyo and Boi wonder if it's gone crazy due to the death of Burai. Geki yells at Dragon Caesar to stop as it sweeps away the Zyuranger, forcing them to summon the other Guardian Beasts, Pterodactyl hitting Caesar telling it to stop as the ground soon opens and a huge monster, Dora Antaeus emerges from within the crack! Boi realizes that it appeared to fight the monster as Dragon Caesar attacks it, yet the creature holds it down, Geki realizing it wanted their help to finish it off. The Zyuranger use the individual weapons of the Guardian Beasts, striking the Dora Monster before being finished by Tyranno Sonic. After the battle, the Zyuranger compliment their Guardians for their weaponry, thinking their individual attack was what stopped Dora Antaeus before fighting with each other on who did the most work and who was stronger; but the argument makes Dragon Caesar depressed as it wanders away from the other Guardians. Goushi states he's just happy they stopped Bandora's plan as Geki states it's due to Caesar's help, but they soon realize that the dragon Guardian had left them. On the moon, Tottopatt and Bookback wonder why Bandora didn't do anything and if they just wasted a Dora Monster for nothing; but the witch states why would she give up so easily; as she states it, the pieces of Dora Antaeus fly back together towards a pulsating heart. Elsewhere, Dragon Caesar is standing by the shore seeing someone playing the Zyusouken; it first thinks it's Burai before soon seeing it is Geki who states he's with him from now on, making the Guardian saddened as Geki tells it that it has to forget about his brother. Dragon Caesar stares at Geki before wandering off again in sorrow, staring at a field of flowers as it has another vision of Burai before leaving once again. On the moon, Bandora states it will be easier to defeat Dragon Caesar due to it's sadness in losing Burai; stating that it is her best chance to turn it into a dinosaur doll, soon speaking a spell that wraps around Dragon Caesar as another earthquake occurs surprising Geki as Dora Antaeus rises up again and rampages in a nearby city. Daizyuzin soon appears before it as Dan shows surprise that they already defeated it; Geki points out that there are sharp thorns on it's stomach where they destroyed it, Bandora stating it's too late and that Dora Antaeus can't be defeated. As Tottopatt and Bookback show confusion, Lamie explains it absorbs power from attacks and makes it it's own power and becomes reborn even stronger than before. Bandora calls the Zyuranger idiots for not knowing this and this as their chance for defeating it. Seeing the sudden increased threat, Geki joins the team in Daizyuzin as Dora Antaeus attacks with greater ferocity and powerful ramming attacks from its stomach spikes. Seeing the greater strength of the Dora Monster, it soon knocks them down and bites at them with its beak, making Geki yell out for Dragon Caesar and summon it back to assist them. However due to the binding spell, Dragon Caesar lumbers forth trapped by Bandora's spell. As Geki keeps playing Dragon Caesar's song, Dan tells them they have to do something as Geki summons the Godhorn to knock Dora Antaeus away, but it soon grows volcanoes on it's shoulders from the slash attack it attacks the Zyuranger with it, making Boi realize it gets stronger with each attack yet having Dan realizes that if they don't attack, they'll be defeated! Dora Antaeus rams Daizyuzin before grabbing it and tosses it around, spinning the giant Guardian before throwing it into a building. Righting the mecha, Geki realizes they have no choice and uses the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut, Dora Antaeus rushing towards it as it becomes ripped apart once again. Though the battle ends quickly, Goushi realizes Dora Antaeus will return stronger than ever while Dan relents that Dragon Caesar failed to show up to assist. The team soon see the reformation, Geki realizing that Dora Antaeus is reformed by that strange light as it grows horns and spikes on it's body making it even stronger than before! Dragon Caesar soon arrives as Dan yells that it's late; Geki soon realizing that they have to attack it's heart to destroy it and the team retransform to use Daizyuzin again despite the Dora Monster's increased strength. Geki tells Dragon Caesar to grab Dora Antaeus in a Nelson Hold, but Caesar remains bound as the team wonder what's wrong with it. Geki soon realizes that Dragon Caesar is in an immobilization spell as the Dora Monster pummels it with beams and attacks with greater strength, making Geki realize he'll have to destroy Dora Antaeus' heart on his own, leaping out of Daizyuzin and into the Dora Monster's mouth right into it's body. Discovering Dora Antaeus' heart, Geki rushes with his Ryugekiken, but the arteries of the heart attack him, binding Tyrannoranger as he realizes that the heart itself is alive as it continues to attack him and Dora Antaeus keeps striking Daizyuzin with it's greater strength. As Daizyuzin grabs onto Dora Antaeus' wrist, Dragon Caesar continues to fight with Bandora's bindings, but ultimately falls to the ground from it's restraint. Geki soon starts playing Zyusouken within Dora Antaeus, telling Caesar to stand firm and telling it that even if his brother is dead, he's not gone because he lives inside the Guardian's heart and within Geki's own heart as well, telling both to defeat the evil and allowing Tyrannoranger to keep fighting and forget everything but fighting until peace comes to the world. Summoning the Dragon Armor, the inspiration makes Dragon Caesar break out of it's binding surprising Bandora as it activates it's drill and rips into Dora Antaeus, freeing Geki and the heart! On the outside, Dora Antaeus keeps attacking with it's arteries and beam attacks towards Tyrannoranger as Geki asks for Burai to give him strength, charging with both the Ryugekiken and Zyusouken slashing first with his sword, then his brother's as he destroys Dora Antaeus' heart! In victory, he thanks Burai for his assistance as the Dora Monster squirms in pain without it's heart. Without any means to reform, the Zyuranger quickly form Ultimate Daizyuzin and use Grand Banisher to finish Dora Antaeus off. Dragon Caesar returns to the shore as Dan apologizes to it and Mei and Boi ask for it's continued support and Geki plays it's song in celebration and support of one another. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Police: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (The Reuse of the Hatchasaurus & Cardiatron footage). References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa